


Nothing Like the Rain When You're In Outer Space

by Wayward_child



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Langst, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_child/pseuds/Wayward_child
Summary: Lance misses the rain.





	Nothing Like the Rain When You're In Outer Space

It was an unwritten rule in the castle to not talk about Earth when Lance was around. It was common knowledge that Lance came from a large family and wasn’t used to being without them for a long period of time. Hunk should know, he had seen when Lance got into a mood during his time at the Garrison.  
The team found out quickly that Lance’s method of coping, when he was in a funk, wasn’t exactly healthy. He would disappear for hours at a time and always turn up in the oddest of spots. It was normally Shiro or Hunk who found him, occasionally Pidge or Coran.  
Last time he had been found in the engine room by Hunk and the time before he was found by Shiro in the rafters of the ballroom. He was never in the same place. When he is found, the best thing you could do for him was just to sit there and be there for him until he wanted to talk. Never force him to talk, Pidge had found out the hard way.  
It was a day like any other but the paladins knew something was amiss by the time breakfast rolled around. Lance wasn’t there. It was very uncharacteristic for him to miss any meal, that was the first sign. By the time the food was gone and the dishes were clean, the brown-haired boy was still nowhere to be seen.  
At that point, they knew he was in another mood. The team proceeded to split up and search for the blue paladin. Each person volunteered to take a floor and to meet up again in a few hours if he isn’t found by then.  
The control room was checked, the hangers were scoured, the kitchen was searched, even elevator shafts were looked at but still no Lance. When Lance didn’t want to be found he was great at making sure he wasn’t.  
Keith thought this entire search party was a waste of time. He could be on the training deck by now trying to surpass level 6 if it wasn’t for that stupid, useless, beaut-  
He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. The faster he found the blue-eyed boy the faster he could get back to training. Keith was assigned to check the two residential floors. So far, he had checked every bedroom including Coran and Allura’s. Keith never wanted to look in Coran’s room ever again.  
He had pushed open the door to Lance’s room without knocking. It was empty, no surprise. Keith wasn’t one to pry into one’s personal life but he couldn’t pass up this chance.  
Lance’s room was exactly how you would expect it to be. His bed had blue sheets that was hastily made up. His clothes were neatly hung in the closet and his shoes lined up perfectly. His dresser was covered in assorted beauty products that the red paladin didn’t recognize.  
What really got Keith was the small collection of objects sitting on the windowsill. He recognized some from the planets they had visited and others he could only imagine where they came from. It was almost as if he was rebuilding his home from the places they had gone.  
There was one last thing in the room. A small tattered photo was underneath his pillow. The purple eyed boy hesitantly pulled it out being careful not to rip it. It was of all five of them. Lance stood in the center with an arm casually draped around keith’s shoulders. His smile was bright and his eyes crinkled around the sides. Hunk was on the other side of him, his headband askew and a similar smile on his face. Then there was Shiro with his left hand on his hip and a relieved expression painted his features. Pidge was a lot closer to the camera, you could only see one blurry side of her face, but you could clearly see that she was in a happy state.  
Lastly there was Keith. He wasn’t looking at the camera, instead he was looking at the gorgeous boy that was lightly embracing him. His pale features were flushed and his eyes wide.  
Keith remembered that moment very well, it was then he realized that he was completely and utterly in love of Lance McClain.  
Keith briskly walked out of the room. The picture was tucked back into it spot. He had to find Lance. He pushed himself a little harder to find him, ran a little faster, searched a little longer and when he finally started to head back to the meeting point in defeat, he heard it.  
There was someone in the shower room. He knew for a fact that no one was on this floor right now besides him. He cautiously pushed open the door. The room was cold and no steam came from any of the stalls. Keith walked the length of the room until he reached the last stall.  
The curtain was wide open and the red paladin was given full view of the scene. Lance was curled in a ball on the floor, fully clothed as icy water poured on him. His blue eyes were glazed over as silent tears mixed with shower water. His lips were a deathly blue and he was shaking.  
Keith had never been the one to find him before so the experience was new to him, but from what the other paladins had told him he knew what to do. Keith squeezed himself next to Lance under the water. He resisted the urge to yelp as the cool water came in contact with him.  
He found Lance’s hand and intertwined their fingers. His hand was numb and trembling and Keith knew that the couldn’t stay here much longer or Lance might get hyperthermia. Keith rubbed little circles with his thumb on the back of the tan boy’s hand, silently coaxing him to talk.  
When he didn’t, Keith used his free hand to shut off the water. He rested his head against Lance’s broad shoulders hoping that it would comfort the boy.  
It took a little over half an hour before Lance spoke.  
“Did you know I used to live by the ocean?” he asked softly. Keith shook his head. “Well I did. My mom used to take me on walks there every Saturday when I was little. I would splash in the water with my siblings but we would take extra caution in not getting her wet.” Lance gave a hollow chuckle.  
“We would spend hours there as a family just enjoying being with each other. We would always stay there until it was very late or a rainstorm came. That was my favorite…when it rained. I didn’t understand why my family didn’t like it when it stormed. I thought it was beautiful. I was always the first to put my raincoat and boots on. Every time it would pour I would go play in the rain, it was like I was in my element.  
But… it doesn’t rain here in outer space and I haven’t seen the ocean in what feels like years.” He squeezed Keith’s hand tightly. “I wonder if they miss me… my family. There were a lot of us so I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t realize that I was gone. They’re probably glad I’m gone, I’m nothing but a screw up anyway…”  
Keith yanked his hand out of Lance’s grasp and took both sides of Lance’s face and turned it to face him. “Lance… you are not a screw up. Look at what you’re doing now. We’re saving the universe, you’re saving the universe. I’m sure they miss you and when we go home you can tell them all about the adventures we’ve had.”  
“If we go home… you guys probably don’t need me anyway. I’m expendable. If I were to die you could always find a new blue paladin.” Lance breathed bitterly. Anger surged up in Keith.  
“Expendable?” he all but yelled. “Lance, you are the blue paladin because you are you! We need you- I need you!” at this point, Keith’s head was pressed into Lance’s chest and his hands were balled up in the wet fabric of his shirt. “You aren’t a waste, you are magnificent and brave and courageous and wonderful, and I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”  
Keith wasn’t sure when Lance had wrapped his arms around him but he wasn’t complaining. “That sounded like a love confession.” Lance laughed while rubbing affectionate circles into Keith’s back.  
“You idiot…” Keith murmured with his face flushing red.  
“If it was,” Lance paused for a second, “I would accept your feelings and wonder if you would accept mine?” Keith froze. He slowly looked up and saw a serious Lance with eyes full of hope.  
“Yes,” he found himself saying, “God yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on here and I hope you like it. Comments and feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
